Smoke And Tickle
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Smokescreen and Miko go to cheer up Jack, which works, but the boy also gets a little payback too. Written by guestsurprise. I only posted it for them. :)


**Another great story from guestsurprise. Transformers Prime belongs to Hasbro.**

* * *

 **Smoke And Tickle**

Jack was having a hard day; the bullies at his school were making life miserable for him. He wanted nothing more than to sit down and rest. Alone and miserable. As he grudgingly walked through the Autobot base, Miko and Smokescreen watched him curiously.

"Hey, you. What's up?" Smokescreen asked.

"Nothing." Jack said with a soft smile.

"Ok, you're lying, Jack." Miko replied.

"Look, guys, it was just one of those days. I'm ok."

"If you say so," Miko said, though she still didn't take her eyes off of him as he walked away. Smokescreen watched him too, knowing that something was very wrong!

"What's eatin' him?" He wondered to himself out loud.

"I bet it was that jerk from school." Miko said. Smokescreen saw her looking up at him. "He is always bothering Jack."

"I say we cheer him up a bit." Smokescreen smiled. "Have any ideas, Miko?"

"Maybe take him out to dinner?" She smiled.

"Perfect. Let's find him." Smokescreen chuckled. The two then walked quickly through the base to find Jack. After a few minutes, they saw him sitting in his room, trying to finish his homework. Smokescreen chuckled and entered his room.\

"Hey, kid!"

"Hey, Jack!" Miko smiled.

"Hey, guys," Jack smiled weakly.

"Wanna talk?"

"No, I'm good. Thanks, though." Jack said as he laid back on his bed.

"Aw come on, sport; you can't be in here all day," Smokescreen whispered as he kneeled nearer to him.

"I'm ok, really." He smiled sadly.

"No, you're not! Now cheer up!" Miko said as she poked him! \

"AH! Miko! Nohohohohoho!" He chuckled.

"Jack? Are you ticklish?!" Miko smiled deviously.

"Looks like it to me!" Smokescreen laughed. Jack tried to get up, but they both jumped on him!

"HEY!" Jack squeaked.

"Gotcha! This will be much better than taking him out to eat," Miko laughed.

"Not so fast there, kiddo!" Smokescreen chuckled, pinning him down gently with his hand.

"G-Guys, stop!" Jack gasped.

"Now just take it easy," Smokescreen laughed, now poking him in his stomach gently.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAHAHAH NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHHOHO!"

"Tickle, tickle, tickle, Jack!" Miko laughed as she tickled his arm pits.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA CUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHT IT OUT!"

"Nope, not til you're better!" Smokescreen laughed.

"AHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Smokescreen! Miko! Nohohohohohohohohohohohhoo!" Jack laughed as he managed to squirm out from under Smokescreen and he quickly climbed under his bed.

"Hey, come back here!" Miko said as she scrambled to get under his bed after him.

"Oh, you can't run from me! Jack, get out of there!" Smokescreen laughed as he put his fingers under there to grab him.

"AHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA MIKO! STOHOHOHOHOHOHOP!" He laughed.

"Nope, we're gonna tickle you til you're smiling the rest of the day!" Miko giggled as she began tickling his sides and ribs while Smokescreen's fingers explored his knees and neck. After a few minutes, they stopped.

"Good thing I'm not as ticklish as him," Smokescreen chuckled as he lifted the bed and picked the two of them up.

"Oh, so…you're…ticklish huh?" Jack panted out. Miko and Jack then gave him a devious grin.

"Oh no, you don't, you two are staying right here," Smokescreen said as he was going to pin them down on his berth. Before he could say anything, both of them jumped up on his chest and slid inside of his armor.

"HEY! NO! NO, NO, NO!" Smokescreen laughed, trying to grab them.

"Oh, this is gonna be the best payback ever!" Jack smiled evilly.

"NO! PLEASE, JACK! GET OUT!" Smokescreen chuckled, feeling their small fingers in his armor.

"GET HIM!" Jack commanded.

"NO! NOAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA PLEAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Smokescreen laughed.

"Tickle, tickle," Miko laughed. "He's almost as ticklish as you Jack!"

"Alright, you two! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA C'MON! LET ME GO!"

"Not yet!" Jack smiled as he hugged Smokescreen's abdomen wiring!

"AH! JACK! C'MON KIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHHID!"

"Watch this, Jack!" Miko laughed as she began quickly nuzzling his wires near his ribcage!

"HEY! MIKO! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHA C'MERE YOU LITTLE TROUBLEMAKER!" Smokescreen laughed out. He then put his hands inside of him and gently began tickling them.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA SMOKESCREEN STOP!"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Miko squeaked.

"Give up, you two?" Smokescreen chuckled as he then picked them up and held them in his hands. "Alright you two, calm down there." He smiled warmly.

"That was crazy man! Let's do it again!" Miko cheered.

"Oh my word, I can barely breathe," Jack said, lying back on his bed.

"Well sounds to me like we all could use a rest," Smokescreen chuckled as he laid down next to them. They smiled and snuggled next to him as they all fell asleep.

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: Two guest reviewers requested this. I hope you all enjoyed it! I will be taking a short break from requests but I will be back to taking requests soon. ;)**

 **Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
